bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gigai
um.. I would assume that the Vizards all reside in Gigai, as well as Kisuke and Tessai, so wouldn't it be appropriate to mention that Zanpakuto and other spiritual powers can be used in Gigai form?--Dusk-sama 06:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) If you have to say "assume" then the answer is no. Shinji was clearly in a gigai when he was taking classes in Karakura High School. But that's the only time we can say with any surety that a vizard was in a gigai. Since then the vizards have only appeared in front of people who can see shinigami/vizards. Therefore, nothing says Vizards do live 24/7 in gigai. Indeed, nothing says Urahara and Tessei live 24/7 in gigai either given that the only non-shinigami customer to their shop is Yuzu, who herself has only ever interacted with Jinta. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But if they didn't wear their gigai 24/7 then what's the point of having untraceable gigai in the first place? Urahara invented those gigai so him, Tessai, Yoruichi and the Vizard would have the option of living in the human world undetected. They would have to be in them 24/7 otherwise Soul Society would catch onto them. Urahara even fought Yammy using portable gigai's. Prophet of Sanghelios 08:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I am well aware why Urahara invented and then used untracable gigais. However, since then Hacchi has developed barriers that, according to Inoue, erase the existence of a building from reality. It was so powerful that Ichigo's reiatsu too disappeared almost completely with Inoue being the only person able to detect his reiatsu, as she was the only person who could "slip" through Hacchi's barrier. Ichigo was most definitely not in a gigai. So whatever the case might have been a 100 years ago when Urahara and company escaped, now the Vizards have other options they can use to hide themselves from soul society. Furthermore, we know Urahara used a portable gigai as a decoy. We don't know if he was actually inside the gigai during any point in time during his fight with Yammy. What we do know is that Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia took soul candy and left their gigai to access their shinigami form before they could fight. The later is fact clearly shown. Assuming that the Vizards fight in gigai is just that, an assumption and therefore will not be allowed in the article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) We dont know if they are still using untraceable Gigai and assuming they still use the untraceable ones they would still be using them because thats all they got. No one ever said Soul Society was looking for them. Urahara used them to escape soul society 100 years ago to an exile in the human world he was sentenced to anyway. As the Vizard up until revealing themselves were presumed dead or missing by Yamamoto for the same 100 years and the Gotei 13 obviously have interactions with Urahara as he is the one who set up the transfer of the original karakura town with the fake one. Urahara is an expert in the creation of gigai him using them in combat is just something he uniquely does it has really nothing to do with anything about the conversation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But spiritual powers can be used in a Gigai. Rukia attacked Shrieker using Kido in a Gigai.--Dusk-sama (対談) 22:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Should this be moved to a forum? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 22:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Article Improvement I could take this article on, there does seem to be some generalisation in the article itself, not taking several things into consideration!! I've only heard of the Gigai that turns Souls into humans as used once, by Rukia in order to seal the Hogyoku!! I wouldn't have thought any Gigais usd after this to be of the same effects-wise, you know during the Arrancar Invasion Arcs!! Also isn't there a separate Reiatsu-hiding Gigai that the Visored used to hide?? I wouldn't have thought those Gigais reduced Spiritual Pressure!! And then there's the inflatable gigai he used in combat!! I'm looking through the Manga now, anybody know who exactly created Gigais?? So far as I can tell, Urahara first mentions them, in terms of chronologically from the info we have, when he's working on a "new" Gigai to try an help those who had been disappearing prior to his exile in Chapter -103, Page 7!! If I'm wrong please somebody tell me, I would like to do this article! SunXia (talk) 03:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I do not believe it is ever stated who invented Gigais. Urahara only mentions he has created a few different ones. Also, yes, I do believe it is mentioned that Urahara created special gigais for the visored. Anything you can do to help the page would be great Ok then, I'll shift the article about a little, it is appearing short hand now but I'll have a look into ways of improving it!! SunXia (talk) 03:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I encountered some problems ut I was able to try and work around them!! There's a lot more referencing now and I did get a little picture-happy!! I also divided up clearer versions of Gigai and exaded them a little!! Any better/problems?? SunXia (talk) 19:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That is an awful lot better than before. Great work SunXia. In the variations section, I've moved the standard version to the top, as it just seems more natural to have the standard one first and then deal with the others. Looking good and thanks for taking this page on. 21:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC)